yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuumi Kikushita
Yuumi Kikushita 'is one of the Love Interests from the obscure Visual Novel ''Yandere: I Love You So I Have To Kill You. She is Saki and Subaru's homeroom and Japanese teacher. Bio Appearance Yuumi is a buxom, average height adult with a fair complexion and dark blue, hosome-style eyes. She has short brown hair with her long bangs and forelocks split down the middle. A beauty mark is visible at the corner of her left eye. She is known for being fashionable, and her normal attire consists of a white tank-top lined by black ruffles, worn beneath a light green jacket with the same ruffles on the sleeve and pale yellow lining, a white scarf, a green miniskirt with a slit on each side, and a black pair of tights with heels. Personality Despite being a strict teacher, Yuumi is well-admired by her students because of her calm personality, natural confidence, and her appearance. She is easily capable of getting along with her students and is charismatic, if a little mischevious at times, but she is also naturally caring and will try to help them. However, Yuumi is also very flirty, having the sexual knowledge of an adult; but in hand with that she wants a long term relationship and isn't for playing games. She can become clingy and easily gets jealous and likely to rush to judgemental decisions and assumptions. Age is no big deal to her, as long as she thinks there are feelings between her and her target. Background Weapons She uses a kitchen knife. Victims 'Subaru -' During a few times on her route she forces herself on Subaru after hunting him down, noticing he has began to avoid her. She rapes him, as well as harasses him from outside of his home (to the point of knocking on his door for hours, staring into the camera outside of the home, and leaving bloody handprints) and manipulates her teachers ethical code to get to him, such as giving him detention or making "home visits". In her worst ending, she loses her patience and forces herself into his home, where they spend most of the day having sex. After she leaves the room he makes note that he has to get away from her, but having done this outloud, she kills him in retaliation, stabbing him to death and chopping up his body. She is then shown cooking and eating the remains. Relationships '''Subaru - '''She manages to keep a straight-face in the public eye but will hunt him down whenever possible. Even going into the mens restroom if she thinks he is there. Later in the game she has a tendency to stalk him and has become very clingy under the belief he genuinely loved her. '''Saki - They mutually hate one-another and pretend as though no animosity exists in front of witnesses. Yuumi is jealous over her supposed-closeness with Subaru, while Subaru and Saki think she is strange and often converse about it. '''Maika - '''She is also envious of Maika. However, she is also kind to her and is willing to try to help her against her bullies. Death In one ending, Subaru will kill her using a box cutter in self-defense. After this happens Saki just happened to come by and find out what happened. She promises to help Subaru and decides to messily eat the remains. Quotes Trivia *She is one of the few known adult female yandere characters. *She is the only love interest in game with short hair. **She is also the only one without unnatural hair or eye colors. Gallery Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Knife User Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Deceased Category:Adult Category:LoveYouKillYou Category:Visual Novel Yandere